pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Animalism
The kindred power to assert ones will over animals as well as control the beast in everyone. Animalism is the a clan discipline of the Gangrel, Ravnos, and Tzimisce. The lower levels of the discipline are also widely practiced by the Nosferatu. Despite the usefulness of even the lowest levels of animalism, many kindred in the modern nights who are not of clan gangrel avoid learning animalism. Its simply seen as far too ... lower-class. 'Feral Whispers •' You can communicate with and control animals, individually or in groups. Dice Pool: Manipulation + Animal Ken + Animalism – highest Resolve + Composure in the group Cost: None Action: Instant *Passive: The vampires mere presence no longer provokes a fight or flight response in animals. Wild animals act as they would around a mortal and domesticated animals are affectionate towards the kindred, unless hostile action is taken. *Activated: You can communicate with an animal about anything within its usual range of perception. For purposes of fiction, we assume that animals have good memories of the present night. *Activated: You can command an animal to do something. This thing must fall within the animal’s normal cognitive abilities. Normally, no command may last longer than a night. However, see Animalism 3 for exceptions. 'Raise the Familiar •• ' You raise a beast from the dead as a servant. Dice Pool: None Cost: 1 Vitae Action: Instant *Requirement: Feed 1 Vitae to the corpse. This Vitae is included in the cost. *The animal rises for Tolerance * animal’s Stamina in nights. *Feral Whispers may be used on the animal from any range, and is not resisted by the animal’s Composure. *This effect may be renewed by feeding the undead animal more Vitae. (This is less cost-efficient in the long term than ghouling an animal, but is cheaper in the short term, and allows a greater degree of control.) 'Summon the Hunt ••• ' You summon predators and scavengers from the surrounding area. Dice Pool: Presence + Animal Ken + Animalism Cost: 2 Vitae Action: Instant *Requirement: Spill 1 Vitae upon the ground. This Vitae is included in the cost. You imbue the Vitae with a command, following the rules for Feral Whispers. All animals of the type within successes blocks (city) or * 100 yards (country) respond to the call. Yes, this can mean a lot of rats. *You can set a limit on the number of animals called upon activation of this power. *Summoned animals are compelled to taste the spilled Vitae, at which point they are infected with the command. The command lasts successes nights. 'Feral Infection •••• ' By pushing your predatory aura outwards, you inflict the ravings of the Beast on others. Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Animalism Cost: 2 Vitae Action: Instant *Predators and scavengers who can smell you cannot resist, and suffer something akin to anger frenzy. *Mortals or supernatural beings who can smell the user suffer anger frenzy (or something like it) if their Composure + Supernatural Tolerance is lower than successes. (This does not apply to blood sensed with Kindred Senses.) **Those in some stage of Vinculum to you, or who are in physical contact with your Vitae (for example, if they’re splattered or marked by it) count their Composure + Supernatural Tolerance as three dots lower. **A mortal or supernatural being may spend one Willpower point to resist your order for the scene. However, that character still enters frenzy. **Vampires and Werewolves Roll vs Anger Frenzy or Death Rage. They do not automatically enter it. *You specify a direction for the mob to go in or something to attack. (Only victims who can see the target are affected.) 'Lord of the Land ••••• ' You mark your territory in a ring of blood, claiming the land as your own and holding power over all who enter. Dice Pool: Presence + Survival + Animalism Cost: Variable (1 to 3 Vitae) Action: Instant *Requirements:The territory must be uninhabited by other supernatural entities. You cannot claim a building already infested by another coterie, nor can you take a forest championed by a pack of werewolves or a mansion haunted by a furious ghost. Current residents must be driven away, at least for long enough for you to make it your own.Second, the you must walk the border of the territory and mark it with Vitae. How you go about this is up to you. You could walk a stately pace, dripping blood from open wounds on both hands. You could run wild about the land, smearing streaks of blood, spit and feces on tree and stone. What matters is that you personally walk the border. *The cost of this process is determined by the size of the territory, one Vitae for small spaces like a single home. Two for larger areas like warehouses or about a city block. Three for huge areas like castles and public parks. Theoretically, it would be possible to spend more Vitae to cover a larger area, but doing so in a single night would be impractical, and is left to Storyteller discretion. *Once marked, the territory has the following qualities: Wild beasts and animals will not willingly enter the territory, and will fight to escape if forced inside. Mortals and other supernatural beings may enter with a successful Composure + Supernatural Resistance roll. However, unless they scored an Exceptional Success, they take a -3 penalty to all actions while inside. Kindred also suffer an additional -2 penalty to rolls to resist frenzy while within, and anger frenzies are typically redirected into fear frenzies that encourage the vampire to leave the territory. People and animals you invite (using Feral Whispers or Summon the Hunt in the case of animals) need not roll and suffer no penalties. *So long as you are within the territory you also gain the following bonuses: **You can feel the presence of any entity that crosses the border, and knows immediately the general location of invaders. You maintain a constant general knowledge of the location of all creatures within his domain. note: supernatural stealth and hiding powers can contest this. And, uh, “creatures” probably doesn’t apply to bacteria and stuff. We need to find a better way to phrase that. **Feral Whispers duration becomes indefinite for creatures within the territory. Moreover, you may perceive through the senses of all familiars within the territory, and use Feral Whispers through them to direct the actions of other animals. **All animals, as well as any creature in frenzy (or a similar state) while within the territory may not attack you, nor may they spend Willpower to resist compulsions issued via Feral Infection. **The territory remains empowered for successes weeks, and even then it will only end when you exit its border. Therefore if the you are in torpor your territory could remain protected until you wake and exit, or are destroyed. (Of course, most benefits can’t be used while you slumber.) Category:Rules and Houserules Category:Disciplines